Hetalia Axis and World
by Chibitaliaoi
Summary: Forget History class, this fanfic brings personified countries as a story to you! Based on the show, this story lets you read Hetalia as if it were a novel!
1. Chapter 1

"Alrighty, then! Let's start the World Conference! Let's resolve problems all over the world one by one!" exclaimed a cheery America, smiles and all.

Almost nobody really was paying to much attention, Spain was being treated with some tea, and Sweden and Finland looked very nervous as America rushed through his short speech of how to solve Global Warming right now and here.

"Everybody please express your opinions, but i'll go first! About the Global Warming thing everybody's talking about I suggest we create a huge hero and have him protect the Earth!" He spoke pointing to a large poster with a hand-drawn picture of a giant human protecting the Earth.

Japan crossed his arms and looked down to his right. "I'm okay with what Mr. America says.".

Switzerland (who was sitting right beside Japan) slammed a fist down onto the table. "Again?! Tell us what _you_ think, Japan!" he yelled.

England looked up from his book and set down his cup of tea. "I'm against it. I can't agree with such an unrealistic suggestion." He said with his thick British Accent.

"Then I will have to disagree with both England _and_ America! _Since they are both complete utter idiots!__" _France said with charm in his voice, roses seemingly to randomly appear near his face.

"Which is it?!" England shouted from the other side of the table. Both him and America poked and prodded at France, angry at why he always had to be so stubborn and difficult with them about anything.

"Again? You guys never grow up…" China sighed.

"Sit right there!" "I'll pull all your whiskers today for sure!" "Be a little more mature!" "Oh? You wanna fight? I'll take you on!" "Please calm down." "I'll give you these snacks if you calm down England and France!" "Don't want them." mixed voices yelled.

Spain walked up behind a calm and silent Russia. "Say, Russia. Aren't you gonna say something?".

Russia glanced over at Spain. Paused, then spoke in his soft voice. "What? Me? I wanna see Lithuania get in big trouble, then cry to me for help.". Spain frowned as Lithuania looked disgusted.

"Get any closer to Lithuania, I'll whip out the Poland Rule on you and make Warsaw your capital." Poland said in his mocking voice with a smirk plastered on his face. "Your really annoying!" Russia said in his still perky voice.

"_Ai ya!_ They don't need me!" "Now i'm really pissed!" "Do they have any hamburgers here?" "Please, everyone. Calm down." "Come on! I'll beat the crap out of you for another hundred years!"

The uproar was silenced as two fists slammed down and as a loud shouting voice overtook the rest.

"That's enough, all of you! This conference is to resolve problems, so why are we creating more?! As it stands, we're repeating the Dancing Congress! (_Dancing Congress referring to Congress of Vienna, which was held in order to decide on issues in Europe faced after Napoleon and France devastated the area. It was ridiculed since they all just danced and neglected discussion.) _We should calm down and decide these matters. If you want something, first show clear and accurate data! And then talk! You'll have eight minutes to talk. That's a strict rule! There will be no exceeding that time and no chit-chatting! Now, if you want to go first, make sure you're prepared and raise your hand!" Germany demanded in his loud, firm voice.

A single hand rose into the air. Germany stood and pointed to the volunteer. "Okay, then, I'll cede the floor to you Italy!".

Italy had a smile wiped across his face as he opened his mouth to speak his idea.

"Paaaasssttttaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

HETALIA~ AXIS POWERS CHAPTER ONE

**It is said that long ago in this land, there lived a man who conquered the Mediterranean Sea and obtained all the world****'****s wealth. His name was Roman Empire. The world****'****s wealth, fame and vast land****… ****One day, the man who****'****d gained them disappeared.**

**THEN DURING WORLD WAR ONE-**

Germany stopped walking for a short moment to rest. He sighed and looked down. "I'm supposed to be fighting a descendent of Rome right now… This is strange." Germany said looking around him suspiciously.

"I easily crossed the border with just a wooden stick. I've never had such an easy cross-border trip. I had time to even eat some wurst! (_Wurst- a German sausage. It is said that originally this was made by nomads in western China and then was brought to Europe.) _When I find enemies, they disappear somewhere in a hurry. Am I dreaming?"

Starting to walk again, Germany shook his head. "No, I still can't let my guard down. It's him we're talking about. He must have some sort of plan…".

Germany stopped in his tracks. A large wooden crate labeled- "_Tomatoes_" layed in front of his path.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**CHIBITALIA~ **

_Once upon a time, in a house called the Roman Empire__…_

"_It__'__s next to big brother France__'__s house!__" __says a small child dressed in white garb._

… _The newborn Italy lived with various other countries. _

_But one day, Italy__'__s grandfather took him and left the house. For a while, Italy spent his time drawing and singing with his grandfather. Italy was very good at drawing, so his grandfather was delighted. _

"_It__'__s fun to draw pictures! Somehow I feel so Renaissance.__" __Italy squeaked in his high-pitched voice._

"_I wanna show this to big brother France, Holy Roman Empire, and my big brother I haven__'__t met yet.__"_

_But when he met them again__… "__Become part of the Roman Empire with me!__" __Holy Rome demanded spreading his arms wide even though he was just a wee thing. _

"_My little brother? My status is higher than his, right?__" __Romano asked, biting into his pizza slice._

_They had all become bullies. _

"_Stop! Become part of the Holy Roman Empire!__" __Holy Rome shouted, chasing after a scared Italy. _

"_Nooooo!__" __Italy cried._

_**CHIBITALIA TO BE CONTINUED **_


	2. Chapter 2

"**The time was World War One****"**

Germany stared down at the wooden crate in confusion. _I found myself in this__… __situation._

_Tomatoes__… __What the hell is a tomato crate doing in the middle of the woods?_

The blonde-haired man walked forward to the crate, his gun still on his back. _Nothing ventured__… __nothing gained__…_

He poked it with a wooden stick he had found, and flinched as he heard a voice answer his action. "Woah!" a squeaky voice cried. "H-Hi! I'm a tomato box fairy! I came here to become friends with you! Let's play together!". the voice said within the wooden crate.

"Someone appears to be inside!" Germany concluded. He put his hands on both sides of the box, in order to open it. "N-No! There's no one inside! Don't open it! Don't open the box!" the strange Tomato box fairy pleaded.

Germany tried lifting the top off, but found it sealed shut. Whoever was inside defiantly didn't want anyone to open the box. "Darn… This is heavy! Stupid box lid!" He wheezed, still attempting to open it.

"S-stop it! What good will seeing my internal organs do?!" the voice shouted obviously freaked. "Show yourself!".

With a final heave, the box lid flew off, with Germany going with it. Rubbing his head he looked up.

"Ahhh! I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! Wah! I'm not a tomato box fairy! I lied! I'm sorry so please don't hurt meeee!" a young man with brown hair, a girly voice, and tears welling up at his eyes sobbed, his hands in a "IM BEGGING YOU PLEASE!" gesture.

_What the actually hell. _"Don't shoot me! Don't shoot me please! I'll do anything! I'll do anything! Anythiiiiing!" he begged.

HETALIA CHAPTER 2 ~ AXIS POWERS

"I'm a virgin! I won't be any fun to shoot! I'm a good Italy! You're Germany right?" Tears already streaming down his face.

"I have relatives in Bayern!" (_I know someone in _. This is what Italians often say when about to be killed and are begging for their lives. To Americans, they__'__d say __"__I have relatives in Brooklyn!__"__. They just don__'__t know everyone has relatives in Brooklyn.). _

_Huh? Is he the guy i__'__m supposed to be fighting? This guy cant be related to Rome__… __No way__…_

Grabbing him by the back of his uniform collar, Germany lifted the light-weight man into the air. "I just wanted a taste of pasta for one last tiiiiimmme!" Italy sobbed. "Pasta! Pasta! Pastaaaaa!".

"Let me ask you a question." Germany said, through Italy's tears and cries.

"Are you my enemy? The descendent of Rome?" he asked. Italy stopped crying, and looked up at Germany. Smiling, he nervously answered. "Oh? You know Grandpa Rome? I'm Grandpa Rome's Grandson! I'm a playful guy who likes pizza and pasta. Why you! I thought you were a scary person! But it looks like we can get along." Italy looked very relieved by the fact he had just made up.

_So this wimp really is__… __No__…_ "I get it! This was a trap all along!" Germany gasped, dropping Italy and moving back with a horrified expression. _He__'__s pretending to act harmless to catch me off guard! But I__'__m a German, I won__'__t let him trick me! _

Italy gave him a toothy grin. "I guess we really can be frien-" **BAM!** Germany's fist collided with Italy's face. "Ack!"

"I won't be tricked! Go to hell you pasta-loving freak!" Germany spat. Italy fell over into the dirt, and rolled around in it in pain, already crying again. "Waaaaah!" Italy sobbed once again.

_At that moment__… __I never imagined the extent to which this encounter would change my fate__… __although I do not believe in such things. _

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

_**CHIBITALIA ~**_

"_Hey Holy Rome! Stop chasing after just Italy!__" __France called out, obviously annoyed at the lack of attention he was receiving. _

"_I__'__m scared of Holy Rome__…" __Italy complained. He walked over to France, with Holy Rome at his tail. __"__All you have to do is come over to my place!__" __Holy Rome snapped. __"__My grandpa says I shouldn__'__t__…"__._

_Holy Rome grabbed the bottom of Italy__'__s dress and started to drag him over to his house. __"__Then I__'__ll have to use FORCE!__" __he shouted. __"__Nooooooooo!__"__. Holy Rome continued to drag the terrified Italy across the road. _

_France started to yell. __"__Hey! Did you not just hear what I said Holy Rome?__"__. _

_Lightning shocked through the eyes of the two boys. Both pulled swords at each other. Spain came over to comfort poor little Italy._

"_Ignore them, let them be. Want some churros?__" __he asked. __"__Yay!__" __Italy squeaked with happiness._

_**How Italy became a victim of bullying. **_

_After Rome died, Italy was an assembly of smaller countries or city-states. In those days, Italy had everything. Fertile land, mild weather, a wonderful history, art and religion__… __It was quite an attractive country. _

_**However**__**… **__**Italy was weak. Even back then, Italy was weak.**_

_To other countries, no other country was better prey than Italy. Including Italy__'__s brother. Starting with France__'__s charge into Italy, other strong countries invaded from the seas and took small pieces of Italy for themselves. _

"**And once again, it was World War One.****"**

_So I captured Italy for myself. But singing, laughter, sleeping, and a strange voice is all I get from him. What a strange man__… __And he shows no sign of wanting to escape or leave, he almost seems happy over here._

"Aren't you going to try escaping or something?" Germany asked Italy, who was taking a nap with a book resting upon his chest. Italy sat up.

"Why should I? As long as I'm here, I'm well fed, and I don't have to fight either!" he replied, sounding quite satisfied.

Germany cracked. "No! If your a soldier, even if your in the tempest of pikes, fire, or a Frenchmen your supposed to try hard to escape! Hey, are you listening?! Don't you dare fall asleep on me!" Germany shouted in his General giving commands voice.

Italy squirmed about. "Eh? Put yourself in my place. I'm so bored!" Germany said.

Germany opened the prison's door, with a smile. "Hey! Look! The prison's door is open! Don't you want to escape from me?" He says, seeming as if he's begging Italy to leave.

Italy sadly leaves the prison, as Germany sighs with relief. "You girls are pretty, where are you going?". _You have got to be kidding me__… _Germany looked out the door to see Italy flirting with some girls. _Well, he is an Italian__…_

"Tee Hee. Tee Hee.". Italy walked right back into the prison, still with a goofy face on.

[**Thanks everyone who has read my story, which I plan to go on with! Writing this story is super fun, though it takes a while to write even if the episodes are only five minutes long. Any comments? Please leave them, since I know that i****'****m not the best of writers all suggestions are helpful! Please keep reading on!]**


	3. Chapter 3

Germany was having quite a normal quiet day, until his prisoner broke the everlasting silence with his squeaky voice.

"Germany! Germany! I wrote a song just for you." Italy said, holding a small guitar.

Feeling a slight warmth in his cheeks, Germany turned around to face him. "Wha….? Even though I'm your enemy? Okay. Let me hear it."

Italy began to strum his guitar. "Germany! Germany! Germany is a nice place! You Germans keep me fed though I'm your prisoner. And your food isn't nasty like England's. Sausage, cheese… They all taste really good to me! It's heaven for dogs. That's Germany! But why are all you Germans so rugged? Tell me! The intimidation is crushing me. My heart sheds tears out of fear. And the woman are also very big, too! Your women terrify me. Is busting beer barrels every single day your hobby? Also, please don't come to my place in huge mobs. You German tourists are too scary! German girls are bigger and stronger than I am. Yahoo!"

Germany stared at the young man. "I got to get rid of him…" He whispered under his breath.

The boss of Italy was at his desk working through some paperwork when a package came. A singing voice came from inside. Sighing he opened it. "Welcome home, Italy.".

HETALIA CHAPTER 3 ~ AXIS POWERS

"Man… The war may be over, but France is asking a fancy price from me! (_Burning with a grudge towards Germany, France laid the entire blame on Germany and the rest of the Central Powers for the war. In addition, the reparations were 132 billion gold marks! When they got behind their payments, big brother France, who like profiting from the sidelines, came to the Ruhr area to occupy it._)

Several cuckoo clocks rang, with small yellow birds popping out from the top. Including a clock with a miniature version of France popping out. Many, many clocks.

Hammering with all his might, Germany continued to make these annoying clocks. Seeming to choke on the words, he muttered to himself. "Night and day every day, we make cuckoo clock after cuckoo clock! Then after that we send the money to France and make more cuckoo clocks! Ugh! I feel like I'm going crazy!"

Stopping his work for a short moment of the realization that there might still be hope in the world, he sighed. "However, I was able to say goodbye to that guy because the war ended. That alone makes me feel a whole lot better… A real strange guy. I refuse to be his babysitter! Yeah, this time that I've been able to spend by myself is supreme bliss". His last sentence put a smile on his face.

A familiar voice interrupted this supreme bliss. "Germany! Give me a job. My family became poor!" Italy exclaimed, although he seemed to be a little too happy sounding about the matter.

Germany moaned. Grabbing the smaller man, he kicked him out of his house. "And don't come back!" he shouted after Italy.

"Please don't come again! I'm frantically working to pay stupid France!" Germany snapped, as Italy reappeared at the small window.

Pressing his face up to the glass, Italy tried to plead. "W-Wait! Please hear me out, My family is worse off! There's no place to work and no bread to eat! And worst off no pasta to eat! Even if the pay is really low or it's a terrible job, I'll do anything! If I can get some money, even just a little bit, that's all I'm asking! Please, would you give me a job?" Italy begged, literally on hands and knees.

Germany felt bad for before, kicking the smaller man out. Turning to the window, he said his name. "Italy…".

Soon enough, Italy was happily hammering away. Just all excited that he had actually found a job.

_Dear big brother, _

_I__'__ve started a job where I create money at Germany__'__s house. Don__'__t be surprised when I tell you this. My salary is 900 million marks! But an egg costs 3.2 billion marks so it doesn't really matter anyway. Isn__'__t that crazy? _

**Time passed, and then it became World War 2**

From his tiny red television, Italy watched the news. "German troops are strong!" It rattled, a bit fuzzy in volume. "They kick the whiskered jerk about with an unstoppable force! At this rate, it's only a matter of time before Paris becomes Brawny's!".

Italy crossed his arms in frustration. "What?! He struck big brother France again! That brawny bastard!" In return, Germany fist pumped himself. "At this rate, the day I can pull out all of France's whiskers will come soon!".

A man in his late thirties rushed into the room where Germany was, heaving and sweating with a look as if he had seen a ghost. " ! We've got a problem! This is terrible! Italy has become Germany's ally!"

Germany's face flushed in horror. Italy appeared with flowers and rainbows behind him. "Germany! From today on I'm your ally. I hope we'll work together weeeeeeeeellll…" Italy was thrown out again, but then was apparently thrown back.

"Germany! I was thrown back!"

"Don't come back here! What're you after anyways?!"

Italy smiled, and looked up to a quite flustered Germany. "I came to become friends with you. Let's form an alliance! Since I was always ruled by someone, I've always longed for friends! And I feel that you and I can be friends, Germany." Germany seemed in a bit of a shock as Italy continued. "When I'm in a pinch you help me. And when you're in a pinch, I'll come help you."

"Friends… huh? Since I don't have friends, either, I don't know much about it, but…"

Germany smiled with a few rainbows in the background. Grabbing Italy's shoulder and walking with his new friend he spoke. "I see! Friends, huh? That sounds good!"

"Yep, we're friends!" Italy replied, putting his arm on Germany's shoulder.

**In this way the two countries formed an alliance. However… In the end…**

"Germany! Thanks for the water. Now I can make pasta again!" Italy said, holing up a pot.

"No, don't. It'd be terrible if you died because you made pasta in the desert." The older man responded. It appeared that the two new friends were standing in the middle of a dry, hot barren desert.

**Germany's stomachache just kept getting worse. **

_**A young, thin man dressed in a white formal suit stands with a sword at his side. He has dark black hair, and seems very serious. Turning around he speaks. "Pleased to meet you."**_

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**[Sorry i've not been able to update! Took a long trip over to the UK which was epic. But anyways, YAY! Japan is coming! Thanks for the reviews, and please keep reading! Oh, and I don't own Hetalia or whatever Funimation does.]**


End file.
